


金黄色月亮

by GhastlyDream



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: 架空，存在年龄捏造和家庭捏造，是DK一织和小偶像纺1.25和泉一织生贺虽然迟到了五天，而且和生日没什么关系，不过总算是在一月结束之前写完了在我看来和泉一织是个挺复杂的角色，我对他的理解还不够深入，加上笔力不足，说实话有点不知道自己在写什么…但我一直很想为他们两人写点东西，不嫌弃的话就请阅读吧以及，还是要说出那句话：完美高中生，生日快乐！
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Takanashi Tsumugi





	金黄色月亮

**Author's Note:**

> 架空，存在年龄捏造和家庭捏造，是DK一织和小偶像纺  
> 1.25和泉一织生贺  
> 虽然迟到了五天，而且和生日没什么关系，不过总算是在一月结束之前写完了  
> 在我看来和泉一织是个挺复杂的角色，我对他的理解还不够深入，加上笔力不足，说实话有点不知道自己在写什么…但我一直很想为他们两人写点东西，不嫌弃的话就请阅读吧  
> 以及，还是要说出那句话：  
> 完美高中生，生日快乐！

《金黄色月亮》

和泉一织突然感到疲惫。  
这是一种不常出现在他身上的情绪，因此发生时反而分外强烈。他感到仿佛被一只翻云覆雨的大手强行地推入深渊，他跌落谷底，刺骨的寒冷与阒寂的黑暗如同从天而降的巨龛一样将他整个人牢牢罩住。  
他回过神来，试图调整自己的心情。为了从这种并不熟悉的负面情绪中逃离，他抬头凝望夜空。这个城市的天空并未遭受太多的工业污染，清澈的月亮和晶莹的群星发出的干净光芒抚慰着他。他感到好受了些，便继续向前走。大约半分钟后他路过报刊亭，并在无意间往书架上瞥了一眼。  
就是在那时他第一次知道了小鸟游纺的名字。杂志的封面上金发的少女笑得甜美可人，温润的水红双目好像能折射出波光。鬼使神差的，和泉一织伸出手拿下了那本杂志。

然而实际上，早在那之前，他就已经见过小鸟游纺这个人。那时他还是个高一新生，也还对与同学们的人际关系抱有期望。但事实是他的性格过于冷硬，高中同学们像绕过磐石一样远远地避开他——这与和泉一织的初中同学们并没有太大的区别。  
当然，那段时间困扰着他的并不是学校里的人际关系，而是家庭发生的变故。总之，有一天他独自从学校图书馆出来时，撞见了一个有着漂亮金发的女孩。出乎意料，她向他搭话了。  
“你脸色看上去不太好。”穿着便服的女孩担忧地望着他，“没问题吗？”  
人真是一种奇怪的生物，无人在意时能做到始终坚强，然而一有人表露出关心，就会忍不住热泪盈眶。和泉一织还没有感性到在陌生女孩面前流泪的地步，不过一刹那在他脸上划过的脆弱神情还是让女孩坚定了自己的想法。她把手中的热咖啡递给他：“今天有点冷，喝点热的也许心情会变好。”  
“怎么能这么麻烦您……”和泉一织摇头。  
再三推托后，金发女孩眨眨她红玛瑙一般的眼睛：“没事的，就给我一个关心后辈的机会吧。”  
“……非常感谢。”他只得接过那杯咖啡，“您是毕业生吗？”  
“是的，我现在在东京那边读大学。我一直很怀念高中的咖啡店和图书馆呢，所以就抽空回来看看。”他的学姐点点头回答道。  
和泉一织犹豫片刻，“我也想去那边读大学。我可以知道前辈您的联系方式吗？我想向您咨询些问题。”  
刚说完他就不禁感到后悔，因为这听上去太像是搭讪，而且是糟糕的搭讪。学姐脸上闪过一丝无措，不过她很快露出微笑：“好的。”  
他们交换了社交软件上的联系方式。当天晚上和泉一织给学姐转账了那杯咖啡的钱，并有些强势地要求她收下——这也是他要添加她的社交账号的理由。这样一来，他就不欠她什么了。后来，他们再也没联系过。

在台灯温暖的橘黄色光芒下，和泉一织认真地翻阅着那本杂志。那只是本地方杂志，会选择小鸟游纺作为封面人物似乎也仅仅只是因为她是这个城市最好的高中的毕业生。  
不过杂志里还是有一篇介绍她的文章的，和泉一织由此知道，她是国内一个知名偶像团体的分团的成员，名气不大，是少有的一边读大学一边进行着偶像活动的成员，喜欢黑咖啡和水果茶，家里养着一只兔子……读完那篇文章后，他摸出手机在网上搜索她的名字，很快便搜到她作为偶像的公开账号。果然，粉丝并不多，只有一两万左右。犹豫几秒过后，他点了关注。

从此以后，他开始默默关注这位叫小鸟游纺的学姐。他会入手有她的曲子的唱片，也会买刊登了她的访谈的杂志。不过，他在这方面花的钱并不多，从来都只是表示一下支持的程度，毕竟他不得不尽量少花点钱——他不能给哥哥添麻烦。  
自从父亲失业、母亲生病后，他的哥哥便从大学辍学，开始赚钱养家。父亲在家总是喝酒，谁也劝不动。和泉一织深知自己兄长的不易，有时他也觉得自己与其为小鸟游纺花钱不如把省下来的钱交给哥哥。可是你怎么能剥夺一个人眷恋月光的权利呢？阳光过于灼热，星光又过于淡薄，而月亮发出的光芒刚刚好。他有生以来第一次沉溺于这温柔的月光中，虽然陷得不深，却也已经难以自拔。

他也会关注她的私人账号——也就是那天她给他的账号——都发了些什么。看她的动态不太看得出她在做偶像，不过她也没刻意隐瞒，偶尔会发些训练日常以及跟队友们的照片。  
他给她的每一条动态点赞，保存她的每一张自拍。甚至在他了解到她和哪几个队友关系比较好后，还会去看她们的同人文。不过由于她名气不大，以她为主角的同人文自然也就只有几十篇左右。  
阅读那些同人文的时候和泉一织突然明白了，归根结底，他喜欢这种“身边人是很多人的小世界里的一束光芒”的感觉。小鸟游纺活在粉丝写的同人文里，活在电脑和手机光怪陆离的屏幕里，活在杂志光滑的书页里，就是不活在和泉一织身边。这个年纪的少年都渴望对异性倾注热情，而和泉一织选择了最保险的方式——他将自己的热情倾注在一个绝无可能给予他回馈的女孩身上。  
那时的和泉一织没有意识到，其实小鸟游纺已经来过自己的身边了。

突然有一天，小鸟游纺所在的小队要在东京一个还不错的场馆开演唱会。这是她经历过的最大的舞台，她在公开账号上表达兴奋，却在私人账号上表达紧张。看到门票的价格，他犹豫了。  
要去看吗？还是说始终只做一个线下的支持者就好？他思考了很久，最终决定至少还是要看一次她的舞台。但门票确实有些小贵，为此，他开始在家附近的便利店打工。他想，喜欢上小鸟游纺之后，他确实变得有些失去理性。  
然而他打工的事不慎被哥哥发现了。一向随和的哥哥少见地发了火，告诉他当前阶段他要做的只有好好学习。这是他们兄弟俩有生以来第一次吵架，他不想让兄长生气，便只能放弃打工。就这样，他错过了见到那位学姐的机会，这让他不由得感到遗憾。

可是，不久后，转机来了。  
“一织织——我在书店抽奖抽中了演唱会的门票呢。”他的同班同学四叶环向他炫耀。  
“不要叫我一织织。话说四叶同学居然会去书店吗，真令人惊——”和泉一织没能说下去，因为他转头望向四叶环时，发现后者所说的门票正是他这些日子最想得到的那一张。  
“我去书店就这么奇怪吗？一织织好过分！”四叶环不满地抗议。  
“四叶……”和泉一织的大脑飞速运转，“之后一个月我每天给你买一个国王布丁的话，你愿意把这张票给我吗？别误会，是我哥哥公司的一个女职员想要。”

热爱布丁的四叶环并没有考虑到向来冷淡的和泉一织为什么会有兴趣认识女白领这个问题，和泉一织就这么误打误撞地得到了演唱会的门票，而且还是特等席。他提前跟哥哥说那天想去东京大学参观，意料之中的，哥哥没有多想。  
由于是女性偶像的演唱会的缘故，现场观众的男女比例还算均衡，大概四比六左右，和泉一织在其中不算是特别扎眼的存在。他买了金黄色的荧光棒，却因为羞涩而不敢挥动。不过他至少有在认真地注视着小鸟游纺。  
她发着光——这是他的最大感想。整场演唱会他几乎只看得到她。她的歌声甜美而不做作，舞跳得很熟练，中途有一次她做了个射击的手势，在周围观众们的一片欢呼中，和泉一织感到心被攫紧。他好像真的看到一把枪，小鸟游纺扣下扳机，玫瑰从枪口支楞出来，刺进他的心底，让他的心脏剧烈地跳动。不如说小鸟游纺本身就是黑暗中绽放的一朵鹅黄色玫瑰。突然间，他忘了他们曾经见过面，她曾经那么朴素又那么真实地在他身边存在过。  
虽然没怎么出声，但整场演唱会下来他口干舌燥，而眼眶则与之相反的微微有些湿润。他想小鸟游纺确实是月亮，因为他明明被她的光芒浸润着，她却离他那么遥远。

当和泉一织点开与小鸟游纺的聊天界面时，他明白自己多少已经失去控制了。因为他变得不满足于仅仅只是沐浴月光，现在的他竟想要摘撷月亮。  
他给她发送了那条他想了很久的消息：前辈，您认为大学辛苦还是高中辛苦？  
发完之后他焦躁地等待，隔几分钟就要看一下手机，半小时后小鸟游纺发来回复：还是要看你愿不愿意努力吧。  
和泉一织紧张地思考着如何回复，这时小鸟游纺又发过来一条消息：和泉同学你总是给我的动态点赞，自己却很少发动态，我忍不住对你很感兴趣呢。  
——就是从那一刻起，和泉一织不再只是一个久久地望着孤月的人。

“一织织最近总是盯着手机笑，好可怕。”某天在天台上吃午饭时，四叶环这么说。  
“什么……只是最近经常能刷到有趣的动态而已！”和泉一织连忙放下手机，顺便收敛了一下脸上的微笑。  
他和小鸟游纺这些日子以来还挺聊得来——以学弟和学姐的身份。他不敢告诉她自己是她的粉丝，她似乎也不太倾向于提及自己正在做偶像的事。总之，他们平和地交谈着日常生活的琐事、喜欢的电影、高中的各种校园传说等等，聊得还算开心。不过这只是他单方面这么觉得，学姐怎么想他就不知道了。

后来小鸟游纺和几个队友在东京那边举办了一次握手会，和泉一织在挣扎一番过后还是去了。理由是去东京的另一所大学参观，和上次一样，哥哥并未起疑。  
当然，他是戴着帽子口罩墨镜去的——为此还差点被保安拦下。他买了两张握手劵，在那二十秒内，他对小鸟游纺说：“谢谢您。因为您的存在，我的生活变得不那么无趣了。”  
他隔着墨镜注视近在咫尺的小鸟游纺的脸。原来她这么漂亮，他想。  
听到他说的话，小鸟游纺的笑容闪烁了一下：“也谢谢您。我认为这是很高的评价——其实我也不是多有趣的人……”她似乎还想说些什么，但时间已经到了。  
他们只能松开对方的手。和泉一织后知后觉地意识到自己第一次握了女孩子的手——她的手介于温暖与冰凉之间，茉莉花瓣一般柔软，握起来很舒服。想到这里，他的耳根不禁蔓延起一片热度，便加快脚步匆匆离开。  
在回程的车上，他浏览着小鸟游纺的公开账号，期待着她能提到自己。但或许是他说的那些话太乏善可陈，她只是简单地感谢了前来握手会的所有人。这倒也在预料之中，所以他虽然有些失落，但没有太放在心上。

他继续支持着作为偶像的小鸟游纺，也继续与作为学姐的小鸟游纺在网上聊天。他感觉自己像在探测月球，造访过月表也造访过月背。至于哪边是月表、哪边是月背，其实他也说不太清楚——两者是浑然一体的。  
原本，他以为自己对那位学姐的支持还能维持很长一段时间，但不久后，他的父亲因酗酒过度而被送到医院洗胃，凑巧此时母亲病情恶化，总而言之家里花了一大笔钱。即使如此，他的哥哥还是强撑着笑脸。过去和泉一织最喜欢的就是哥哥的笑容，可如今他看着浮现在哥哥脸上的笑，却觉得那笑比哭还要难看。  
他茫然起来。或许，自己之前这么喜欢小鸟游纺，就是因为自己想逃避吧？毕竟，在刻苦学习以外的时间，只要想着她的事，就可以不用去想家里糟糕的状况。不管怎样，现在他不能再乱花钱了。  
他仍然与小鸟游纺在网上聊天。不过，由于不再支持她的偶像事业，在聊天过程中和泉一织总觉得有些心虚，后来便渐渐减少了聊天的频率。小鸟游纺似乎察觉到他的冷淡，便也不再主动找他聊天。他想月光虽然是温柔的，但也是清冷的，自己只要遥远地凝望着那弯金黄色的月亮就好。

和泉一织再次打开与小鸟游纺的聊天界面时，是在他迄今为止的人生中最绝望的那个日子。那天父亲又在家喝酒，哥哥去劝父亲不要喝的时候，暴怒的父亲竟然用啤酒瓶砸他，把他的头砸得鲜血淋漓。  
哥哥在医院缝了十多针。手术后和泉一织给哥哥削苹果，哥哥对他说想一个人待一会儿，和泉一织转身离去时不经意间瞥到了哥哥眼里一滴未落下的泪水。他的心抽痛起来。  
在病房门外设置的长椅上，和泉一织茫然地坐了十分钟。然后，他机械地拿出手机，等意识到时他已经给小鸟游纺发了一句：前辈，我觉得我现在很需要你。  
他后知后觉地意识到自己的唐突与越界，正想撤回，可是小鸟游纺已经发来回复：怎么了，和泉同学？有什么可以对我说。  
明明之前他突然变得对她冷淡，此时此刻她却还是那么温柔。他情不自禁地对她倾诉了所有——关于对父亲的暴戾的厌恶，关于对母亲的病情的担忧，关于对哥哥的付出的心疼，关于对自己的无能为力的失望。小鸟游纺默默倾听着，时而出言安慰，明明只是些简单的语句，他看后却觉得自己一点一点地有了力量。  
此前他从月亮下逃离，试图自我困囿，然而月光再次不问过往地照耀在了他的身上。

在哥哥的默许下，他开始在课余时间打工。他足够聪明，并未因此落下功课，所以这次哥哥没有多说什么。加上母亲的病情好转了些，父亲似乎也幡然醒悟开始努力戒酒了，家里渐渐变得不再那么捉襟见肘。  
后来，他又一次去了小鸟游纺的握手会，依旧是全副武装去的，这次他买了四张握手劵。再次握住她的手时，他不禁感慨万千。他将提前想好的语句说出口：“谢谢您给我力量。”  
“我居然也成长为能够给他人力量的人了吗？”小鸟游纺呢喃似的说了句，随即恢复了开朗的声调，“其实，给您力量的终究还是您自己。”  
“不……您不知道您的存在给了我多大的慰藉。”和泉一织摇摇头。  
两人沉默了一会儿，最终还是小鸟游纺开了口：“希望下次您能来听我们的演唱会呢。”  
他并不是个擅长作出承诺的人，因此他明明很想去她的演唱会，却只是支支吾吾地说：“有机会的话……我也许会去的。”  
他没有忽略小鸟游纺脸上一闪而过的失落。他想说些什么来补救，可是时间已经到了，他只能离开。  
在回家的电车上，和泉一织埋怨着自己的不善言辞。他陷入一种后悔的心态中——直到手机的提示声将他拉回现实。竟是小鸟游纺给他发来了一条消息：和泉同学，要来听我的演唱会啊。到时给你送门票哦。  
他愣住了。一瞬间，他感到不可置信，然而这又确确实实是正发生在他眼前的事情。在心脏狂跳中，他颤抖着手指打字：您什么时候发现的？  
那次演唱会，我看见你在特等席。小鸟游纺回复，后边还跟着个笑脸。  
原来早在那个时候，她就已经注意到自己了。和泉一织想。  
她继续发送消息：以后你想见我，就不用买握手劵啦，那个太花钱了。  
过了足有一分钟，他才心惊胆战地发去消息：您生气吗？  
怎么会？被同一个高中的可爱后辈支持，当然是很开心的。她这么答道。  
和泉一织脸红心跳地思考着如何回复，这时她又发来一条新消息：那么，你会来我的演唱会吗？  
看到这条消息，他反倒冷静下来了。他的嘴角微微上扬了一下，在手机上答道：虽然不敢说百分百，不过不出意外的话，我会去的。  
小鸟游纺显然对这个回答相当满意，回了个表示高兴的颜文字之后，又跟和泉一织聊起了最近与队友们训练的事情。和泉一织也抱着愉快的心情与她畅谈。他感觉他很久没这么开心过了。

下车时已是晚上，醇醪般的夜空中挂着一轮甘美的金黄色月亮。丝绸般的月光被婆娑树影切割，迤逦地披到和泉一织肩膀上。他抬头仰望那轮黄玫瑰似的满月，心想，曾经他眷恋月光，后来他试图摘下月亮，再后来他想从月亮下逃走，然而月亮仍然将她美丽的光芒倾洒在他身上，于是最终，他真的触碰到了月亮。  
他爱着月亮。  
而月亮看见他了。


End file.
